Free
by DaBubbleMaster
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has lived in a G.U.N. facility for as long as he can remember, existing on an unchanging schedule. Our blue friend decides to take his life into his own hands and escape.
1. chapter 1

Wake, eat, train, sleep, repeat. That's all his life was, an endless track that never stopped.

It was boring, painfully so. He was just an item in their eyes, a tool, a weapon that they could use for their own gain. He was something an enemy wouldn't expect. After all, who would think that a 16 year old hedgehog could take them down?

He couldn't stand it any longer, the grey halls full of the same faces that hadn't changed for as long as he could remember.

G.U.N. The place that had held him captive for his entire life wouldn't keep him caged for much longer.

Although he was trapped, he had a lot of places he was allowed to roam when he wasn't supposed to be somewhere else. He had become apart of the agents' lives, a little more than background noise. This was perfect for him.

It took time, but the payoff was much greater. He found places that people avoided, places that had low security, and some that weren't monitored at all. He found possible exits, and when he should attempt to use them. After weeks of planning, he had done it, he had formulated a plan.

As night fell, the halls emptied, excluding the occasional night guard. Sonic was nothing special to be seen roaming the halls at these hours, but he made an effort to hurry to his destination, which was a door that lead into a courtyard surrounded by the complex itself. It supplied him with great cover to stay unseen.

He took a deep breath, knowing if he continued there would be no going back. He placed his hand over the doors scanner, opening the door. As soon as it slid to the side, he leapt to the closest piece of shelter, a bush.

A wave of confusion washed over the nearby guards, 3 in total. The trio of men all made their way to the door, leaving their posts. It was a perfect opportunity for the teen to sneak through to the complex roof.

There were a few soft thuds as the blue blur climbed onto the roof. He wasted no time traversing the uneven ground beneath him. He heard the quiet conversation from the guards in the courtyard, the faint words of carrying through the air.

He slipped down the other side and finally ran for it, giving no regard to area around him. A boom rang out as the hedgehog broke the sound barrier.

He didn't care where he was going to end up, as long as he was far away from here.


	2. Miranda's Downfall

The halls were full of people, bustling around to get to where they need to be before the work day starts, a common sight to behold in the G.U.N. workplace.

A rabbit wearing a tight fit black dress that cut off just above the knee. Her heels clacked as she walked along the concrete floor to her work desk. She quickly got to work on a stack of paper that had already accumulated on her desk, filling in the necessary information.

A fair bit of time had passed and she had worked her way down the stack, when the phone stationed on her desk began to ring. Her hand quickly reached over to the device and before she managed to speak, a voice rang in her ears "Agent Miranda, to my office. Now."

She gently put the phone down and immediately, thoughts raced through her head. What could she have done wrong? Maybe she let one too many mistakes slip through on her paperwork? That seemed like the only thing she could have done to get in trouble.

As she rose from her seat, she caught the attention of a few colleagues, who almost immediately decided she wasn't wasn't of their interest.

As she made her way to the Director's office, the questions raced through her mind. What could she have forgotten? The only work she had been assigned was paperwork, which was nothing out of the ordinary. And in that case, what did she mess up?

She took a deep breath before she entered the doorway in front of her, knowing that what lied on the other side was a furious woman who lead her organization with an iron fist.

She placed her hands of the door and pushed it open, entering cautiously. A bird sat at the pristine desk on the other side of the room. The Director looked up and gave a fake smile. "Miranda, it's been a while hasn't it?" The tone in her voice was calm, but at the same time the fury riddled within it was very clear.

The bunny gulped at the addressing of her name. "Yes, ma'am, it certainly has!" The quiver in her voice was evident and the fear was on display for everyone to see.

"You are Project Sonic's caretaker, correct?" It took her a moment to remember what she was talking about for a moment before it finally occurred to her that, yes, she was supposed to be taking care of it.

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"So, you are aware of its whereabouts, am I wrong?"

"I am aware."

The Director took a deep breath before continuing.

"Than, please, tell me. Where is the project?"

The agent quickly reached for her work tablet, searching through her reminders until she found what she was looking for, a schedule.

"I- according to its schedule, he should be with his instructor, training."

"Agent Miranda, I know where he should be, but he isn't."

The statement caused a shiver to go down her spine. That's what she had forgot. For the last 5 or so years she had been in charge of it, she had never bothered to check in on the project.

"I don't know, Director Cardinal."

"Did you ever know?"

"No ma'am."

Cardinal sunk down in her seat, raising a hand to her forehead as she let out an exasperated sigh. She gave a dismissive wave at the rabbit.

"Miranda, for neglecting you assignment, you are to be terminated. You have an hour to get you things from your desk before you are escorted out of the building."

Her heart sank as the word finally sunk in. She was fired. "What?"

"You have been terminated, Miranda. You didn't do your job."

"Please, Director, give me a chance! I can get him under control, I can-"

"I do not believe you understand the weight of this situation. Project Sonic had escaped. He's gone. You had plenty of chances for being a decent caretaker. And you blew every single one of them. I advise you to leave my office before I make you."

Miranda quickly turned and left the room. She stood there for a moment, in silence. She was shocked. It wasn't her fault that that thing got out. The shock and denial was quickly replaced with anger and rage. It wasn't her fault that it got away. If it was anyone's fault, it was the guards who let it get out!

The clickety clack of her heels once again rang throughout the halls as she returned to her desk, a box was already waiting for her. The rage once again began to bubble up inside her as she began tossing her belongings into the cardboard cube. Photos and papers of close family and friend dropped into it.

She would get that freak, and she'd show Ashley Cardinal exactly why she shouldn't have fired her.

[a little author's note, these might come out a bit short, but i assure there is more to come.]


	3. A Rude Awakening

His body was aching all over. It felt as if someone had pulled him apart and put him together again. With a fair amount of effort, the teen was able to push himself away from the ground.

He sat motionless for a few minutes, trying to shake of the feeling of a bad night's sleep. That's when he heard it, a sound so alien to him, that it set off alarms in his head; the sounds of birds.

His eyes snapped open and he observed the strange new environment around him, a forest thick with foliage and wildlife.

Doubts sprang up, overtaking his rational thought. Where was he? Was he safe? Did he go far enough? Could G.U.N. find him?

He pushed the questions to the back of his mind and allowed himself to lay back down and stare up into the morning sky. He'd done it, he escaped that hell they trapped him in. He was free.

Soft laughter escapes him, which soon rose to a higher volume as a few stray tears ran down the sides of his face. He was free.

A young fox stood in a kitchen, staring down at a television remote and back to its designated screen. It was just static, which didn't make any sense! It wasn't storming last night, and it should be working just fine! He couldn't call anyone either.

There had to be something else messing with them, but what could it be?

The fox began searching his home, trying to find a culprit, when he found something else.

It was a device he could never get to work, a machine to detect the place of origin and strength of radio waves with no external system, like a computer. The failed creation was buzzing, its intended function when it found a lead.

Tails grabbed the device and walked around the room, listening to the volume fluctuate as he walked. He determined that it wasn't anything in his workshop, and that it had to be someone else. The fox promptly made his outside and began to wander, letting the invention push him in the right direction.

Something had happened, he could feel it, finally something interesting was going on. Life was getting a bit dull, and even just a little investigation could do him good.

His body was racked with pain, but he had trained for years to suppress this, but the pain was still there. He leaned onto a nearby tree to help support himself.

He heard another sound, a strange beeping. He didn't care to worry about the approaching person and slumped back down to the ground. He didn't have enough energy to keep going, even though it had only been a short while since he started.

How long did he run in the first place? It must have been something insane for him to be this drained. So, there he sat, on the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He looked up to see a yellow fox standing a few feet away, looking down on him.

"Dying."

"oh,"

There was a moment of silence between the two. The fox took a few step forward and extended his hand. "My name's Miles, but you can call me Tails. What's yours?" The hedgehog looked up at his hand and cautiously reached up to shake it.

"My name? Uhm, Sonic, I think."

"You think?"

"Yes, I think." The two looked at each for a minute.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes."

Tails helped him up, and kept him on his feet, leading him through the forest. This sure was an interesting day, and he had a feeling that it would only get more and more exciting.

[I feel like this should be longer but I suck please]


	4. A Chaotic Meeting

The city was quite a pretty thing, people going about having fun, idle conversations compiled with light hearted jokes and friendly contemplation. This is something that Miranda had never come across in her time living in the Federation. It felt refreshing, but the loss of her job was on her mind. The rabbit shuffled the tan trenchcoat that hung on her shoulders and readjusted the large hat atop her head.

She was constantly glancing down at her phone, making sure she wasn't straying from her path. A glimmer of hope burned through her black mood, as she couldn't help but be a bit excited for this. She heard wonderful things of the group she was going to pay a visit too. There went but the name of "The Chaos" or something like that, but those were just little details. The important thing in her mind was that they could help her find that little brat, and she couldn't help but let a smirk sneak it's way onto her face at the thought of Cardinal once she showed up at G.U.N. with information of the whereabouts their little project.

They'd bask her in glory, or even give her a raise! Everyone would talk about her and how she did what the Director couldn't! She could hardly contain the excitement washing through her body.

The bunny kept making her way through the city when she found what she was looking for, a small two story building with a sign next to the door reading "Chaotix Agency". She pushed open the door, which opened into a small room with desk with a bell on it. Voices could be heard somewhere else in the building. As she looked around. She noticed it looked more like a waiting room than anything. She pressed her hand on the top of the bell and the sound from the back room stopped and after a moment, all that could be heard was two sets of very loud footsteps. Before she could do anything else, a child popped up from behind the counter.

"Hey there! I'm Charmy Bee, and the mascot of the Chaotix! Do you need help with something?" The bee gave her a big smile.

Miranda stuttered for a second, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the kid. "Yes, uh, I need help finding someone."

"And who might they be?"

"They may or may not go by the name of Sonic. Their a blue and peach fur and green eyes."

"Why do you need to find them."

"Well," the rabbit stopped to think for a moment, but the two guys finally shuffling through door on each other interrupted them. The larger of the two, was a crocodile. "HELLO MA'AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE HOW CAN WE HELP YOU???" The other, a chameleon, was being squashed between the doorframe and the crocodile.

"That's Vector and Espio! They do most of detective-ing, while I be super cool!"

Vector moved from the doorway and stood next to Charmy, towering over the rest of the people in the room.

"Hello Ma'am, I am Vector and these are my partners Espio and Charmy and we are private investors, what would you need help with?" Vector twiddle his thumbs a bit, knowing he's already already screwed up.

"she's looking for this Sonic dude and he's blue." Charmy chimed in.

"oh, why?"

A proper excuse finally came to mind.

"Oh yes, I'm his caretaker and he disappeared the other day and I'm rather worried that foul play may have been involved."

The crocodile raised a brow. This was an unusual potential case. "And how old is he?"

"He's 15." Miranda nervously patted her hands on the counter that separated her from the group. Vector looked at the ground for a moment, trying to remember something. Espio rolled his eyes at his big friend.

"Vector, you must be a minimum of 17 years old to leave your legal guardian's care on your own accord."

"Yes, that, thank you Espio."

Miranda stood on the tips of her toes, getting as close to eye level with him as possible.

"So, you'll find him?"

"Of course!"

"For how much?"

After about thirty minutes or so of tossing numbers back and forth, they settled on something reasonable and Miranda walked out of there that day feeling as if she was doing actual detective work, which was something she had always wanted to do with G.U.N.. She knew that there was still a long path ahead of her. Finding that Project was going to be a hard task, catching him would be even harder.


	5. an update

im so sorry i havent been able to keep qith my story, writing is kinda hard for me.

i jumped into this story with no plan whatsoever, and because of this, its become an absolute mess.

so i wanted to know, if i started over with the same base idea, but made it with a medium im more familiar with, like a comic, would anyone be interested in continuing to follow my story?

i cant properly convey what u want to qith words, but drawings can do much better.

thank you,

Bubble.


End file.
